kitsunes on the run
by Sapphire Wulf
Summary: DISCONTINUEDa brother and sister kitsune are running from their parents. when they stop to rest in the woods they run into shippo who takes them to kagome.then an old friend shows up. what will happen when shina,the sister, falls in love with her old frie
1. Chapter 1

Keep up, just keep up! She yelled in side her head. Running through the snow following her brother a young albino kitsune was trying to get away. Away from her home. Away from her house. Away from her parents. And away from her past. Her paws ached and she was numb from nose to tail tip but she kept on running. The snow crunched under her paws as she continued forward. "Zan we must stop. I need a break," she said to her brother.

"Fine. A short break will do some good for my aching paws any way." he replied loosening the bag that was strapped to his side. He pulled out some water and hard bread and they both ate. "Shina we must get to the next village before sunrise," he told her when they had finished.

"Right then we can rest for the day and sleep," she replied. Suddenly there was a loud snarl as a large wolf jumped in front of them.

"What are you doing here? You're on MY territory! Leave immediately or I'll have to kill you!" it said. Shina boldly stepped forward and approached the wolf.

"Where is the nearest village?" she asked using her kitsune magic to force out the information. "And where is the inn."

"Shina I don't think that will work on wolves." Zan said hesitantly. But then the wolf complied with Shina's request.

"Turn to your left and walk straight till you come to the road," he said, "Follow it east and you will come to the human village. The inn is just inside the gates. Proceed with caution or my pack will find you and kill you."

"Thank you." Shina said and her and Zan dashed off into the woods.

"I cant believe that actually worked!" she said when they came to the road.

"Yeah. I almost thought that wolf would just attack you!" Zan replied.

They continued heading east for a few hours. When they could see the top of the gates above the treetops they stopped. "We need to change before we go in there," Zan said.

"Okay," Shina agreed. The two kitsunes began to change. Shina turned into a tall teenage girl with long white-blonde hair and red eyes. Zan changed into a tall teenage boy with brown hair-not being albino like his sister-, and green eyes. Shina was wearing a knee-length white dress and Zan was wearing a simple brown tunic and breeches. They continued on until they came to the gates. The guard looked them up and down, and went through their bags checking for any weapons.

"Okay, you can pass." he said, just as Zan was about to burst out yelling at the guard for staring at his sisters' chest. They walked through the gate and headed for the inn the wolf had indicated.

When they arrived at the inn Zan went to the front desk and asked for a room and diner to be brought up, as Shina looked around at the numerous paintings that covered the walls. "Shina, can you lend me a few coins please so I can pay for diner?" Zan asked.

"Sure. Here." she answered handing him small leather bag full of coins. They went up to their room and opened the door and found that the room was just as nice as the lobby was. The two beds were made nicely and the furniture was made of the best wood. "It's nice. I like it!" Shina said.

"Yes. It is nice!" Zan agreed. After diner they each bathed and went to bed.

The next morning they went down to the lobby to check out before any one else was up. They had a quick breakfast and set out to continue running. They didn't want any one from their home to catch up with them.

As they were walking through the streets they tried to avoid most of the big crowds so they wouldn't be noticed. Suddenly some one reached out and grabbed Shinas' arm. "Ya know miss, it's not safe to be run-in' around the city with out a guide." the man said, squeezing her arm tighter.

"Let me go!" she yelled. She could see that the man was obviously drunk. "Let go of me I say!" she struck the man on his arm but nothing happened. The man just squeezed her arm tighter and started dragging her off. Just then Zan realized that Shina wasn't following him and looked back to see where she went. He saw her being dragged away by a large heavy built man. He ran as fast as he could and reached them in time to kick the man in the back and watch him fall to the ground. Zan grabbed Shina's hand and ran again in the opposite direction and into the crowd.

"Are you okay?" Zan asked when they were far enough away for him to relax.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks." Shina replied. Then, "uh-oh!"

"What is it?" Zan asked alarmed.

"It's them. They're here. They followed us. We have to leave now!" she said yanking him towards the Far Eastern gate.

That's the end of part one please comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, recap. Shina and Zan were at the inn when Shina grabbed Zans hand and pulled him out of the city.

Chapter 2

Once they were out of the city they stopped to take a rest. "I can't believe they actually followed us," Zan said.

"Yeah. They normally don't go into towns," Shina agreed. They were breathing hard from running so much and Shina sat down.

"We need to keep going," Zan said "if they're in the city they won't be too far behind us."

"Okay, lets go," Shina said getting back up. They traveled on the road until sunset then they veered off the path into the woods. After travel for about a mile Shina stopped them, "we should change back now. We'll be stronger at night."

"Okay," Zan said as he began changing back into a brown kitsune and Shina a white one. They went up into the trees and continued traveling deeper into the forest atop the tree branches. At mid night they stopped and ate.

They were just about to leave when Shina heard some thing not too far away. "What was that?" She said, her ears pricking with interest.

"I don't know," Zan replied looking down out of the tree he was siting in. when Shina finally looked down she saw a young fox demon kit, barely out of his first decade.

_He's so young, _she thought, _he's out here all by himself? He doesn't even have his second tail yet!_ Zan silently came over to the branch that she was.

"He doesn't look like much of a threat," Zan said. Suddenly there was a loud _crack!_ And the branch beneath them broke and they fell to the ground right next to the fox child.

"Ah!" he screamed as they hit the ground with a thud. For a second the two kitsunes lay motionless and the little fox went to investigate. Then Shina moved her legs and moved into a sitting position. The fox kit ran a few feet away until she stopped moving. "Wh -who're you?" he asked nervously as Zan sat up next to his sister.

"Oh. Hello. I'm Shina and this is my older brother; Zan," She said, "what's your name?"

"I – I'm Shippo." He replied, a little less nervous after seeing they were kitsunes like him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three 

Shina's point of view

"I-I'm Shippo," the young fox said.

"It's very nice to meet you, Shippo," I said swishing my tails.

"Hey you both have your second tails!" he exclaimed, "how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen," Zan said.

"And I'm fourteen," I answered.

"Oh! How'd you get here?" he asked, "where did you come from?"

"Well, to answer your first question, we were up in the tree and the branch that we were on broke," I said, "and the second…" my paws worked the ground and I looked down remembering that I was running away from my home.

"We don't feel comfortable talking about where we came from," Zan answered for me.

"Oh. Well okay!" Shippo said.

"Shippo! Where are you?" a girl's voice said from some where behind Shippo.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Oh, that's Kagome. I'm traveling with her and InuYasha," Shippo said happily, "come on you can meet her and every one else."

"Is that okay?" Zan asked.

"Sure! No one'll mind," he said excited.

"Well… okay I guess that's fine. You wanna go Shina?" Zan asked.

"Sure, I don't have a problem with it," I said.

"Okay then. It's settled. You guys can come and travel with us for a while." Shippo said, a big grin spreading across his face, "let's go!" and he ran off in the direction of Kagome's voice. We followed him closely and then stopped when we came to a clearing. We hesitated a moment before going into the open, then followed.

A black haired girl about sixteen came towards Shippo. "Kagome look! Look! I found some new friends," he said pointing at the two kitsunes coming up after him. "This is Shina and her brother Zan," he introduced us.

Kagome came over to us, "Hello, I'm Kagome," she said introducing her self.

"Hi. I'm Shina," I said, "and this is Zan."

Suddenly things got really loud. "KAGOME!" said an irritated male voice.

"Oh no! What did I do now?" Kagome said to her self.


	4. Chapter 4

To all readers: I do not own InuYasha. Only Shina, Zan, the people they refer to as 

'**Them' and a few future characters are my own original made up characters. None of the InuYasha characters are mine; I do not own them. And I'm sorry if I don't get some ones personality right; I haven't watched it for a while.**

Chapter four 

Normal point of view

"Oh no! What did I do now?" Kagome asked her self.

InuYasha strode into view, "what the hell is going on here?" he said looking at Zan and Shina.

Before any one could reply Zan was on his paws walking up to InuYasha. He had a defiant look in his eyes 

Zan's point of view

Some walked into view. I could tell he was irritated. I was on my paws immediately, ready to defend my sister. I looked at his face searching for any thing that might confirm any more hostility. I looked him up and down. He was wearing a red kimono and pants. He had long silver hair and white dog-ears. His golden yellow eyes were angry.

"Hey! I said what's going on here?!" the boy yelled again. He reached for me with one clawed hand. Suddenly Shina was in front of me, her teeth bared.

"InuYasha, don't!" Shippo yelled at him, "they're friends."

"Really?" he said looking suspiciously at them as if they had some thing to hide.

"Really," I said. InuYasha looked a little surprised that I could talk, "yes I know it's shocking that I can talk. But why look so surprised? Shippo can talk and he's a fox too."

Shina's point of view

"Hey, how about some introductions, we cant read minds you know," I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is InuYasha," Kagome said, "InuYasha, this is Zan and Shina," we both nodded our heads and InuYasha looked away still irritated.

"It's nice to meet you," I said, "I'm going to change, Zan, these people don't seem too dangerous. It should be fine."

"Okay, if you think so," he said reluctantly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Shippo asked.

"Just watch," I said, and began to change to my human form. Zan was not too far behind me.

"Wow!" Shippo exclaimed, "that was cool!" then to some one else he said, "hey Sango, Miroku! Come here and meet our new friends!" and he ran off only to come back with more people in tow behind him. The girl was holding a small cat like demon, and the monk (Shina- I guessed from his clothes) held a staff. Both looked at Zan and I up and down.

"Hi. I'm Sango." The girl said.

"And I'm Miroku" said the monk grabbing my hand and kissing it. Zan gave him a death glare and he backed off.

"I'm Shina," I said.

"And I'm Zan," my brother said still glaring at Miroku.

"Well, now that we all know each other how about you guys find some where to set your bags down and join us for dinner?" Kagome said.

"Yeah! Come on!" Shippo said pulling me towards the small fire they had made.

That night, as we ate dinner, we talked a lot about what we were doing and what we wanted to do in the future. After dinner I was washing my face in the small river a short way away from the campsite when Miroku appeared from the trees and beckoned me over to him. I went, wondering what he wanted.

When I got there he looked at me kindly and took my hand in his, "Shina, I have some thing very important to ask you," he said.

"What?" I asked him confused.

"Shina, will do me the honor of bearing my son?"

I couldn't believe it. _That little pervert! _I thought as a slapped him and made him fall to the side. "I'm only fourteen! You shouldn't ask shit like that!" I yelled, then stalked off. We returned to camp; me angry and Miroku rubbing his cheek where a red handprint still lingered.

Kagome came up to me after seeing Miroku, "don't tell me. Did he ask you _that_ question?" she asked.

"Yes he did. How did you know?" I answered.

"He always asks every pretty girl he sees that question," she replied.

"Oh," I said, "hey, where's InuYasha? I haven't seen him all day." It was true, InuYasha had kept to himself the whole night ad no one had seen him very much.

"Oh, he's probably of walking around somewhe-" but she didn't get to finish as there was a loud crashing and something ran out of the trees.

Cliffhanger! Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

To all readers: I do not own InuYasha. Only Shina, Zan, 'them', and a few future characters are my own originals. I do not own InuYasha.

**Shina's point of view**

Recap: but she didn't get to finish her sentence as there was a loud crashing and something ran out of the trees.

Chapter five

InuYasha was instantly there as a large-but rather semiweak- demon came out of the trees behind who ever it was that had just fallen to the ground. He quickly dispatched the demon as I realized whom it was that had fallen. I was on my feet and running to him faster than I had ever run before, "Kaiza! Zan! It's Kaiza!" I bent over the black-haired boy. His emerald eyes stared at me as if they didn't believe what they were seeing. Just then I noticed the small parcel that he was clutching to his chest.

"Shina…" he said unable to finish. Zan was at my side now, helping me to get Kaiza to a better spot to lay down. Kaiza looked up at me, "Shina, I'm" cough, "sorry it's late but," he held up the package he was holding so close earlier, "happy birthday." Then he passed out, dropping the package. I caught it before it hit the ground.

It was wrapped in plain brown paper, and a small envelope was tied to it. I took the envelope out of the ties and opened it. There was a note inside it that read:

_Dear Shina,_

_It's probably late and I know that I haven't seen you for a while but happy birthday any way. I really missed you after you left, and have been looking for you and Zan after a terrible tragedy befell my sister, Kasa. The Kitsune Hunters got to her and now they are coming after me. Last time I saw her I was running from her. I wanted to find you and make sure you were safe. I wanted to protect you. But I sadly can not for I am weak; I couldn't even help my own sister. Don't worry about me I'll be just fine. I hope you like your gift; I made for you._

_All my love,_

_Kaiza_

Tears came to my eyes and dropped onto the paper as I read. I folded up the paper and tucked it away in my pocket. Then I unwrapped the package. Under the paper was a small black velvet box. I opened it slowly and gasped when I saw its contents. In side sat a small blue stone set into a slightly larger pendant, it hung on a thin silver chain. It would be barely noticeable but it was perfect. It was exactly what I liked; not too gaudy and not too small. I loved it.

I put it on and shoved the box into my pocket along with the note. Then I rushed to help Zan move the unconscious Kaiza on to a bedroll. I stayed there all day waiting for him to wake. Sadly he did not wake the whole after noon and I waited into the night; falling asleep next to him on the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

To all readers: I do not own InuYasha. Only Shina, Zan, the people they refer to as 'Them' and a few future characters are my own original made up characters. None of the InuYasha characters are mine; I do not own them. And I'm sorry if I don't get some one's personality right; I haven't watched it for a while.

**Author's note: the rest of the story will be in shina's point of view.**

Recap: Sadly he did not wake the whole after noon and I waited into the night; falling asleep next to him on the ground.

Chapter five

Them (I just had to name it)

I woke up with sunlight in my face. Sitting up I noticed that some one had placed a blanket over me while I slept. Kaiza was still asleep. _Why won't he wake up?_ I thought frowning. I stood up and put the blanket on Kaiza and went to get some thing to eat.

"Good morning, Shina!" Shippo was the first to greet me.

"Good morning to you too, Shippo," I replied yawning. Zan came up to me an amused smile on his face.

"She lives," he said laughing sarcastically.

"Shut up," I grumbled; I was not a morning person, so Shippo got lucky that I didn't bite his head off.

"Okay, okay! You don't have to snap at me," he said. I rolled my eyes. "Kaiza's not up yet, is he?"

"No, not yet," I replied looking over at the unconscious boy.

"Well, your break fast is over by the fire, if he wakes up I'll call you," he reassured me.

"Okay, I'll go eat." I walked over to they fire where Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were eating their break fast, sitting in that order. I sat down next to Kagome, as far as I could from Miroku. We ate in silence. It was nice. Then _he _came up; InuYasha.

"You know, we need to keep looking for the Shikon Jewel," he complained.

"Well you'll have to wait," Kagome said. I finished eating, put my dishes away, and began cleaning and packing up. The silver haired boy decided to argue but I tuned him out. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I almost didn't hear Zan calling my name.

"Shina! Shina! Shina! SHINA!" finally I had heard him, "Kaiza's waking up!" it took me a couple of seconds to register what he had said. Then I was at Kaiza's side as he sat up.

"Wh- where am I?" he asked yawning the sleep away.

"Not in danger, that's for sure," I said putting my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and was fully awake. "Come on get up and have some break fast," I said with a smile.

"Okay," he agreed, standing up and rubbing his eyes. As he ate, I brushed my hair and listened to him tell me what had happened since I last saw him. Eventually every one came to listen, all except InuYasha that is. When he got to tell of his sister he had a hard time. "We had been running for three days straight, we stopped out side of a small village to change. We…we…we didn't know that They were so close. They …they…they caught Kasa while she was in the middle of changing. The last time I saw her I was running from her. Then I decided to find you and Zan but I was attacked by a demon and ended up running into you any way. And here I am now." He concluded.

"I have a question," Shippo said.

"Yes what I is it?" Kaiza asked.

"You keep talking about some one, but you keep saying 'they' or 'them' who are they?" he asked.

"Well, a short while ago some one decided to start building an army. They used form-changing kitsunes. A form-changing kitsune is strongest when it is in the middle of changing, but it is also at its weakest point as well. When in 'the center' as we call it, a kitsune has less control over it's own mind and can easily be controlled by others using mind control. They stopped many kitsunes in the middle and made them stay that way. Half way between human and fox. Controlling their mind wasn't too hard for them obviously. Our parents didn't want to start a riot and joined willingly. They were sent to track us down personally. This army is not a big one since form-changing kitsunes aren't exactly very numerous. But it is dangerous. We are always running from our parents. And now my own sister." He answered clenching his fists.

Everyone looked at least a little surprised, except my brother and I. "now that's just plain wrong. That's forced labor."

"Mm hmm," Miroku, with his hand on his chin, nodded his as if he understood (which he didn't).

"Shut up," she told him flatly.

"Hey Shina where'd you get that?" Shippo asked pointing at the small blue sapphire hanging around her neck.

"This? Oh, Kaiza gave it to me as a late birthday present," I replied smiling at kaiza.

**That's it and now you know who 'they' are. Kaiza is one of my own characters, I own him. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

To all readers: I do not own InuYasha. Only Shina, Zan, the people they refer to as 'Them' and a few future characters are my own original made up characters. None of the InuYasha characters are mine; I do not own them. And I'm sorry if I don't get some one's personality right; I haven't watched it for a while.

Author's note: sorry for the wait I've had a hard time with a writer's block lately. Here's the next part:

**(Oh yeah, this part is going to be short don't kill me over it please!)**

**Recap:** "This? Oh, Kaiza gave it to me as a late birthday present," I replied smiling at Kaiza.

Chapter seven

That day and the next went pretty normally for a while. Every thing was just the same; InuYasha was his same grumpy self, Miroku was still perverted, and Shippo was playful. I had a good time and got into one or two deep conversations with sango and Kagome here and there.

It was nearly sunset and we had just finished dinner. I was cleaning up my dishes when I stopped suddenly. I had heard some thing that I had not wanted to hear.

"shina, what is it?" kagome asked.

"shh," I told her. She immediately shut up. i listened harder. The sound came again, _shit, _I thought.

"you need to go," I told her, urgently.

"why? what's wrong?" she asked.

"just go! And get zan a kaiza, make sure every one get's to some where safe," I said in a way that was ment to not be questioned. Kagome looked worried.

"okay, I'll go," a few moments later zan and kaiza were running up to me.

"shina, what is it?" kaiza asked. But I was frozen in fear at the creature that had appeared in front of me.


	8. Chapter 8

To all readers: I do not own InuYasha. Only Shina, Zan, the people they refer to as 'Them' and a few future characters are my own original made up characters. None of the InuYasha characters are mine; I do not own them. And I'm sorry if I don't get some one's personality right; I haven't watched it for a while.

Ok here is the next part. I hope you enjoy it.

**Recap:** "Shina, what is it?" Kaiza asked. But I was frozen in fear at the creature that had appeared in front of me.

Chapter eight

There it stood. It was not beautiful, but not ugly either. Half fox and half human, Kasa appeared out of the trees, snarling and red eyed. Her single tail swished back and forth as she contemplated her attack. Zan, Kaiza and I stood at the ready; waiting for her to come, our fear forgotten. I knew how hard this was for Kaiza. Kasa was his little sister. It was even hard for me. We were all really close. Kasa was like a sister to me. It was hard to bring myself to hurt her. But I had to remind my self that this was _not_ the Kasa I knew. This was a mind-controlled dummy.

"Remember," I whispered to my self, "it's not her. Just a mind-controlled shell. And empty body being controlled by some one else."

"What ever you do, don't change," Kaiza said so just we could here. _I don't want to lose some one else important again,_ he thought.

"Don't worry, Kaiza," Zan said, "we're not that stupid any more."

"Watch in front of you!" I yelled as Kasa shot after Zan. The next thing I knew I was running after her as she chased Zan and he fought her off. I hit her once in the head and she turned on me. She slashed at me many times and missed quite a few of them. Kaiza was soon at my side fighting with me. We now were using our magic as a defense. Suddenly Zan came up behind Kasa and kicked her in the back full force. She hit the ground in front of her and quickly scrambled to her feet.

Growling, she looked at us all. We formed a triangle around her and she tried to get away. Just then she ran straight at Kaiza and clawed him across his chest, leaving three deep wounds; one from each claw. Kaiza fell forward on his hands and knees and Kasa got behind me. She hit me hard in the back of the head and I stumbled a few steps forward. She took the opportunity of me being off balance to leave me with a wound identical to kaiza's on my back. Now it was my turn to fall to the ground. All that was left was Zan. He was fighting alone.

Over with Kagome

InuYasha was getting annoyed. "What the hell is going on?" he yelled when Kagome told them to go to some where safe.

"I don't know but Shina said we needed to get to some where safe," she replied.

"Well I'm gonna go check it out," he said, and ran off.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled, but he was already gone.


End file.
